


Movie Night

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki watch a dirty movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Though Hide had hardly touched his books, Kaneki could see he was nearing his limit. He was drumming his fingers on the table and making small sighing noises, throwing glances at Kaneki.

Finishing his intended chapter, Kaneki set his pencil the side and turned to Hide.

“I think that’s enough studying for one night.” He stretched his arms above his head.

Hide beamed. “Finally!”

He grabbed his bag and started rifling through it. “I borrowed a movie today and I thought it’d be fun to watch it together.”

“What kind of movie?” Kaneki said cautiously, afraid it would be the usual gory slasher flicks that Hide was so fond of.

Hide turned to him, holding up the case he had been rooting around for. It was a blank disc, the kind that you’d use for mixed Cd’s.  Kaneki raised an eyebrow. Hide wiggled his in return. 

“It’s the good kind, my man.” 

Kaneki had a sneaking suspicion as to what he meant. 

Hide went to the DVD player and popped the movie in. 

“H-Hide is it…a _dirty_ movie?” 

Hide gave a small laugh. “Right on the money, Kaneki!”

Kaneki could already feel blood rushing to his cheeks. 

The movie didn’t have trailers, but went straight to a generic looking start menu. Hide pressed play and sat indian style next to Kaneki on the floor.

A blonde young man sitting on a couch appeared on the screen. The camera man was asking the blonde questions but Kaneki was hardly paying attention.   
  
The scene cut to a wider shot of the couch, and now there was a dark haired man sitting next to the blonde. He rubbed the blonde man’s thigh, moving into a kiss. Gradually, the dark haired one began removing the blonde’s clothes.

  
“It’s two guys…” Hide commented, his shock evident. “I didn’t know it was two guys in the video." He looked to Kaneki apologetically. “Sorry.” 

He went to get up to turn it off but Kaneki spoke up. 

“It’s um, okay. I don’t mind.”

Hide gave him a curious look but sat back down. He shrugged his shoulders and gave Kaneki a smile.

“Well I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” 

They both turned their attention back to the screen. Kaneki felt weird watching something like this with Hide, but it was oddly thrilling at the same time. 

As the men started doing lewd things, Kaneki found himself unable to look away. His pants were uncomfortably tight, and when he glanced down he was horrified by how visible his erection was in his pants. He leaned over slightly and tried to move his arm in a way to block Hide’s view of his groin. He sneaked a look in Hide’s direction. He had himself propped up on one arm, his eyes completely focused on the movie. His hand was resting on his thigh, but Kaneki could see his thumb moving discreetly over the head of his erection. Kaneki felt his cock throb at the sight as he snapped his gaze back to the movie. He could hardly hear the moans of the men over the sound of his beating heart. 

Kaneki wanted to touch himself badly, but he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_ , not with Hide right _there_. 

He bit his bottom lip and shifted slightly, glancing at Hide again. The open expression of curiosity and lust on Hide’s face made Kaneki’s breath hitch. 

He turned his head forcefully back to the screen, scolding himself for peeping at Hide again. He sat with his eyes trained on the screen for the rest of the film, still refusing to move his head when it ended and Hide turned the tv off with the remote. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Well that was something else.” Hide commented. 

Kaneki nodded. 

Hide cleared his throat. “Well, uh, I’m going to use your bathroom so if there’s anything you might need to take care of…” He trailed off and gestured vaguely in the air.   


“You don’t have to.” Kaneki said in a rush. He could feel Hide looking in his direction but he kept his gaze down. 

“I don’t have to what?” 

Kaneki let out a shaky breath. “You d- don’t have to use the bathroom… if you don’t want to.” Kaneki’s voice was slightly quavery, and it felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest. 

Hide breathed out. “Are you sure it’s okay doing it here?”

Kaneki nodded shyly. 

Hide hesitated before speaking again. 

“Um, well to be honest, I’d be more comfortable if you did it too.”

Kaneki looked up, his eyes wide at Hide’s words. It was Hide’s turn to look away, his cheeks red. 

Kaneki swallowed around the lump in his throat. The idea of doing that right next to Hide made his stomach flutter and his cock twitch. 

“I-if it would make you feel better…” Kaneki murmured. 

Hide raised his hand and shook his head vigourously. “Actually, just, um, forget that last thing. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you know. I don’t want you to think you have to.”

Kaneki shook his head and gave him a smile. “No, um, it’s okay. I really don’t mind.” 

They looked at each other for a few silent seconds before they both laughed, relieving a bit of the tension in the air. 

When it was quiet again, Hide began rubbing himself through his pants. Kaneki turned slightly so he was facing him. 

He began undoing his pants and Hide did the same. Kaneki held his breath as he pulled himself free, hearing nothing but the beating of his heart loud in his ears. He looked over to see Hide’s cock, the tip red and the slit glistening. 

When Hide’s hand began to move, Kaneki mimicked him, matching his pace. Hide seemed to notice, because his hand slowed down, his eyes watching Kaneki’s cock. Kaneki was aching at the slow pace. Hide brought his hand to his tip and began massaging it slowly. Kaneki did the same, surprised by how wet his tip was. 

“You, ah, seem to really like that.” Hide commented, his voice breathy. 

Kaneki realized he had been making a low whining noise as he played with his tip. He looked up worriedly at Hide, but found Hide’s eyes half lidded, staring at him intently.

“Do you want to try something?” 

Kaneki felt more precome dribble from his tip as Hide said those words. He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Hide scooted closer so that their knees were touching. 

“I was thinking we could touch each other.” Hide’s voice was low, hardly above a whisper. 

Kaneki responded, also whispering. “Okay.”

Hide reached over, and Kaneki took his queue to do the same. 

Kaneki gasped when Hide touched him, his hand warmer and rougher than his own. Kaneki wrapped his hand around Hide’s cock, enjoying the foreign feeling of Hide’s length, slightly thicker than himself and beating lightly with Hide’s heartbeat. Hide bit his bottom lip and looked up at Kaneki. 

When Hide’s hand began to move, his grip firm and steady, Kaneki took a few seconds to remember he was supposed to be touching Hide too. 

They were both bent slightly forward, their foreheads nearly touching. Kankei could feel Hide’s warm breath ghosting over his face. If he were to lean forward, just a little, he could kiss him. The thought made his hand speed up on Hide, who shut his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning lewdly. 

Kaneki brought his face close to Hide’s exposed neck, wanting nothing more to kiss it, to run his toungue over the smooth skin, but he pulled away and let out a startled moan as Hide’s hand wrapped around the head of his cock and squeezed gently. 

Kaneki’s whole body was buzzing at the sensation of Hide’s rough palm working him so delicately. Hide brought his forehead to Kaneki’s. They were both panting, sharing each other’s breath. 

Kaneki leaned closer so his nose was rubbing the side of Hide’s. Kaneki’s mind was consumed with the need to kiss him, and the way Hide was bringing his mouth almost close enough to touch but then pulling back slightly just before contact made Kaneki wonder if he wanted the same thing. 

“K-Kaneki.” Hide moaned in a hushed whisper. 

Hide started repeating the three syllables, breathing them out against Kaneki’s lips. 

Kaneki could feel himself tipping over the edge, his hand working Hide fast.

Hide’s hand was working his length at a matching pace, his grip tight and slick with precome. 

“Hide, I’m about to-” Kaneki was alternating between moans and gasps. 

“M-me too.” Hide managed. 

Kaneki’s musles tightened as he felt Hide’s cock pulse and warm cum cover his hand. Kaneki followed soon after, strangled gasps escaping him as his vision seemed to blur. 

Hide’s head was on Kaneki’s shoulder, and Kaneki leaned his head so that his was resting on Hide. 

As their panting subsided, Kaneki could feel embarassment sweep over him. He fumbled for something to say, and blurted out the first coherent sentence he could string together. 

“T-there’s a test on Monday, I’ll lend you my notes.” 

Hide sat up and gave him an indecipherable stare before collapsing into laughter. Kaneki nervously watched him.  


“What’s so funny?”

Hide wiped the corner of his eye and beamed at him. “You really are something else, Kaneki.” 

Kaneki smiled back shyly and shrugged. 

Hide’s cheeks were still flushed, and Kaneki couldn’t get rid of the thought of kissing him. He shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the idea. 

He was more than fine with what they had right now. For now, this was enough.   
  



End file.
